The present disclosure relates generally to medical methods and devices for the treatment of acute ischemic stroke. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to methods and systems for transcarotid access of the cerebral arterial vasculature and treatment of cerebral occlusions.
Acute ischemic stroke is the sudden blockage of adequate blood flow to a section of the brain, usually caused by thrombus or other emboli lodging or forming in one of the blood vessels supplying the brain. If this blockage is not quickly resolved, the ischemia may lead to permanent neurologic deficit or death. The timeframe for effective treatment of stroke is within 3 hours for intravenous (IV) thrombolytic therapy and 6 hours for site-directed intra-arterial thrombolytic therapy or interventional recanalization of a blocked cerebral artery. Reperfusing the ischemic brain after this time period has no overall benefit to the patient, and may in fact cause harm due to the increased risk of intracranial hemorrhage from fibrinolytic use. Even within this time period, there is strong evidence that the shorter the time period between onset of symptoms and treatment, the better the results. Unfortunately, the ability to recognize symptoms, deliver patients to stroke treatment sites, and finally to treat these patients within this timeframe is rare. Despite treatment advances, stroke remains the third leading cause of death in the United States.
Endovascular treatment of acute stroke is comprised of either the intra-arterial administration of thrombolytic drugs such as recombinent tissue plasminogen activator (rtPA), mechanical removal of the blockage, or a combination of the two. As mentioned above, these interventional treatments must occur within hours of the onset of symptoms. Both intra-arterial (IA) thrombolytic therapy and interventional thrombectomy involve accessing the blocked cerebral artery via endovascular techniques and devices.
Like IV thrombolytic therapy, IA thrombolytic therapy alone has the limitation in that it may take several hours of infusion to effectively dissolve the clot. Mechanical therapies have involved capturing and removing the clot, dissolving the clot, disrupting and suctioning the clot, and/or creating a flow channel through the clot. One of the first mechanical devices developed for stroke treatment is the MERCI Retriever System (Concentric Medical, Redwood City, Calif.). A balloon-tipped guide catheter is used to access the internal carotid artery (ICA) from the femoral artery. A microcatheter is placed through the guide catheter and used to deliver the coil-tipped retriever across the clot and is then pulled back to deploy the retriever around the clot. The microcatheter and retriever are then pulled back, with the goal of pulling the clot, into the balloon guide catheter while the balloon is inflated and a syringe is connected to the balloon guide catheter to aspirate the guide catheter during clot retrieval. This device has had initially positive results as compared to thrombolytic therapy alone.
Other thrombectomy devices utilize expandable cages, baskets, or snares to capture and retrieve clot. Temporary stents, sometimes referred to as stentrievers or revascularization devices, are utilized to remove or retrieve clot as well as restore flow to the vessel. A series of devices using active laser or ultrasound energy to break up the clot have also been utilized. Other active energy devices have been used in conjunction with intra-arterial thrombolytic infusion to accelerate the dissolution of the thrombus. Many of these devices are used in conjunction with aspiration to aid in the removal of the clot and reduce the risk of emboli. Frank suctioning of the clot has also been used with single-lumen catheters and syringes or aspiration pumps, with or without adjunct disruption of the clot. Devices which apply powered fluid vortices in combination with suction have been utilized to improve the efficacy of this method of thrombectomy. Finally, balloons or stents have been used to create a patent lumen through the clot when clot removal or dissolution was not possible.